Pre Wedding Jitters
by DoofusPrime
Summary: Kim and Ron's big day has arrived!  The two of them have to deal with a little case of nerves before the ceremony, but when Ron gets on James Possible's bad side, getting hitched might be the least of his worries.
1. Chapter 1

**Pre-Wedding Jitters, **by DoofusPrime

_Notes - another story with a dash in the title that can't be displayed in the story listings on my profile. Rrgh! Ah well, enjoy it._

* * *

XX

Bow ties, Ron decided, _must_ have been invented by supervillains.

No amount of fumbling and fidgeting seemed to have any effect on the thing. Ron was at the end of his rope - which, in his opinion, would probably be a lot easier to tie around his neck than a bow tie. A clip-on would have been good enough for him, but his dad had insisted Ron wear what looked like a dated-looking beige fossil overlaid by white pinstripes. Something from the 70's, maybe. Some kind of family heirloom. Ron vaguely remembered his father saying he had worn it at his own wedding. Unfortunately, Dean Stoppable was nowhere to be found when Ron actually needed to figure out how to put the darn thing on, as both his parents were ferrying a few last guests to the nearby church where their wedding would be held.

Most everyone was probably at the church already; Ron had stayed with Kim's family as they finished up a few preparations before heading out, as he didn't want to mingle with some of his crazier relatives until the last possible moment. He supposed he could just get the bow tie ready when he got there, but he knew he'd get comments from Uncle Harrison if it didn't look right.

Ron poked his head into the kitchen to see if anyone could give him a hand. A single mug of coffee lay on the table, alongside a newspaper that fluttered in a light breeze that came from a wide-open window. It was a beautiful, sunny day outside, although kind of hot and muggy. He could hear the birds chirping in the trees, even saw a flash of brown here and there; they seemed really loud today. Almost like they were screeching.

"Hey, Mr. Dr. P-"

Ron paused in mid-sentence as he caught sight of Kim's father on the phone. Mr. Dr. P. gave him a curt nod and an impatient wave. It sounded like he was in the middle of giving a relative last-minute directions on how to get to the church. Ron waited for another moment, but gave up when it became clear that Kim's dad wouldn't be hanging up anytime soon. Maybe his faithful mole rat could help him instead; he was pretty sure Rufus had helped handle his bow tie for that first prom he had enjoyed with Kim, after all.

"Rufus!" he shouted. "Hey, buddy, where are you?"

Ron poked his head into a few rooms, but the mole rat was nowhere to be found. He began to get a sneaking suspicion that his normally-faithful rodent friend had probably hitched a ride to the church already - maybe with his parents - in order to get to the food before any of the guests did. He and Kim would be lucky to even have a wedding cake by the time the ceremony was over.

It was too bad college didn't have some kind of class for important adult activities like handling bow ties. Grumbling impatiently, Ron decided to go upstairs and see if Kim could help him out. This seemed like something that needed fatherly advice, but then again, anything was possible for Kim. There was no way a bow tie could be much trouble for her, could it?

Still trying feebly to get the tie to bend to his will, Ron stumbled up the stairs and into Kim's loft room. He almost tripped a few times, but all his attention was absorbed in trying to defeat his evil accessory – at least until a piercing shriek brought his head up in a whiplash-inducing snap.

"_Ron!_"

Kim dashed sideways, using her open closet door for cover, but Ron had already caught a good look. Apparently, she had been checking to make sure her wedding dress fit, although the dress, Ron noticed, was currently lying on her bed. "Come on," he said, "it's not like it's anything I haven't seen before, KP."

"It's not that, Ron. Isn't it bad luck to see the bride before the wedding?"

Ron frowned. Maybe she was right. It did sound kind of familiar. "Yeah, maybe," he said. "I can't believe you're worried about that, though. That seems like something _I'd_ be freaking about!"

Kim took a moment to throw on a big shirt and emerge from behind the closet door, sitting down on the bed with a sigh. "You're right. I think I'm just really nervous."

"About the wedding?"

"No," said Kim, rolling her eyes. "About the state of the Middle East, Ron."

"Well, KP, I'm no expert, but I think if people could just learn to accept each other for-"

Ron trailed off after he realized Kim was being sarcastic.

"Sorry," she said. "I'm not trying to be snarky, Ron. Just a case of the jitters."

Ron couldn't blame her; he was definitely feeling a little nervous himself. He had the feeling that under normal circumstances, this bow tie would be no challenge at all, but today was an exception. Today, after all, was the last day of the life of Ron Stoppable, debonair bachelor and incorrigible ladies' man. Not that he was a bachelor, exactly, seeing as he had been going out with Kim for a while. _Wait a sec_, he thought. _Bachelor – is that when you're single, or just unmarried?_

Ron's sensitive nerves began to needle him relentlessly as he grew more confused over the definition. Here he was, about to get married, and he didn't even know what a bachelor was-

"You okay, Ron?"

"What?"

He looked over at his soon-to-be wife, who stared worriedly.

"Oh yeah, I'm alright. Just nervous, like you. We'll be fine."

"Definitely," she agreed. "Weddings? _So_ not the drama."

Kim leaned forward and pulled Ron closer. He felt her loose shirt rustle against his chest as she wrapped her arms around him and touched his lips with hers. Despite his frayed nerves, Ron couldn't help feeling a rush of excitement as they began to kiss. He felt the heat of her body mingle with his own, flaring up as they stoked their fire. The two of them dropped onto the bed as the curves of Kim's body pressed into him, separated only by the thin cotton layer of her shirt. She hadn't put on any pants when she was at the closet, and a pair of bare legs snaked powerfully over his own.

_Lots of working out_, Ron thought. _Big thigh muscles. All that freak fighting._ The bow tie dropped out of his mind, along with everything else. Wedding, schmedding. His worries began to dissolve in the heat of the moment.

"Are you sure-"

He broke away from Kim's lips.

"You sure we should be doing this when" - another kiss - "we have to go any minute now?"

"We have time," whispered Kim.

Sunlight from the open window seemed to set her hair into a glittering red blaze as she leaned down again, pushing Ron into the bed. He caught a twinkle in her green eyes as the two of them entwined again. Ron was barely able to catch a breath, the way Kim was having her way with him. His girlfriend – fiancée, he reminded himself – had always had a take-charge attitude, whether it came to freak fighting or even freakier activities. He liked that, although it was a little strange to see it coming out now, so close to the wedding.

But maybe this was Kim's way of calming herself down when such a life-changing thing was about to happen to the two of them. Ron decided he wasn't going to complain. Being handled by Kim sure beat trying to handle his bow tie, after all.

"_Ronald Dean Stoppable!_"

Ron's head jerked painfully into the air at the sound of yet another surprised yell. This time, it wasn't Kim's voice. The two of them lay on the bed, panting, partially-clothed, as James Possible stood at the entrance to his daughter's room and stared open-mouthed at the scene before him. His face seemed to have trouble deciding what expression it wanted to convey, but the overall impression Ron got was anger. Big time anger.

"_What_ do you think you're doing to _my_ daughter?"

"Um – naughty things?"

Ron grinned sheepishly, but judging by the way a vein in James Possible's neck seemed to be throbbing, he probably hadn't chosen the best thing to say. Still, he was a little confused. He realized he wasn't 100% sure about Kim's father's view on pre-marital hanky panky, but he wouldn't have expected _this_ kind of reaction. And it wasn't like they had even gotten that far, anyway. Before he could figure out how to defuse the situation, Ron let out a screech of surprise as Mr. Dr. P. lunged forward and grabbed him by the arm, pulling him away from Kim.

"You're coming with _me_, young man!"

"Dad," yelled Kim, "what in the world?"

"Ronald needs to be taught a lesson, Kimmie-cub! Putting his hands all over my daughter, like she's some kind of human Naco with extra fillings, it's just – way over the line, I tell you –"

Ron gulped, too confused and frightened to appreciate the awkweird Naco reference, as Mr. Dr. P. began to drag him from the bedroom and through the house while muttering unintelligible phrases under his breath. Something definitely seemed wrong – was Kim's dad just nervous before the wedding, too? Even if that was the case, this seemed like an extreme way to express it. Especially since Ron's arm was really starting to hurt, and being pulled off Kim half-clothed within an hour of their wedding was more than a little embarrassing for both of them.

"Mr. Dr. P, look, I'll admit the timing wasn't great, but-"

"Silence, Ronald!"

"Dad, this is ridiculous!" shouted Kim as she followed the two of them downstairs. "Leave him alone! Why are you acting like this?"

James stopped before reaching the front door, turning to face his daughter with a furious light in his eyes. "I have to protect you, Kimmie-cub! It's obvious the two of you have moved too fast into the seductive wiles of adulthood, and it ends now! Do you know how many Stoppables are waiting to corrupt you?"

Kim pointed at her fiancé.

"Just that one!"

"Exactly!"

James turned and opened the front door, dragging Ron out into the yard with him.

By this time, the commotion had caught the attention of the rest of the Possible family – Kim's mother and brothers joined her as she followed her father out the door and pleaded with him to calm down for a moment. Ron gave Kim's mom a desperate look of his own, becoming more and more certain that Mr. Dr. P. had gone totally bananas. He knew he was protective of his daughter, but _this_? It wasn't like they were still in high school!

"James," said Mrs. Dr. P.. "What's going on here?"

Ron hoped Kim's mother might make a difference, but Mr. Dr. P. ignored her as he opened the door of the family car – which was waiting outside, alongside Kim's parked Sloth – and stuffed Ron into the passenger seat. He wondered if James was taking him to the church now. Maybe Mr. Dr. P. had just been really annoyed that he and Kim were in her room, not paying much attention to anything but each other, when the wedding was so close. Maybe Kim's dad was just a little more anal about being late than Ron had realized.

"Hey, Ron!"

Jim and Tim raced up to the passenger's side door. Ron rolled down the window to talk to them.

"What'd you do?" asked Tim.

"Yeah," said Jim, "he didn't even get this mad when we filled the lawn mower with J200 rocket fuel!"

Ron remembered that. It _had_ been badical, but that wasn't important right now. He was about to tell them he had no idea what he had done – or, at least, he sort of did, but it still didn't make sense - when the car reversed abruptly out of the driveway. Ron turned and saw Mr. Dr. P. gripping the wheel tightly, knuckles white, lips clenched in mute fury. If they were going to the wedding, Kim's dad sure seemed like he was in a hurry. Maybe they were later than Ron thought.

"Don't worry!" he yelled out the window as the car tore down the street, leaving Kim and the rest of the Possible family standing in their yard, looking shocked and perplexed. "I'm sure he's just got the case of the pre-wedding jitters!"

XX

They _definitely_ weren't going to the wedding. Not unless somebody had rescheduled the venue to the Middleton Space Center without Ron's knowledge.

They had parked in the lot a moment ago, James getting through the closed gatehouse at the entrance with some kind of special work ID he flashed in front of a sensor. Now, they were making their way through the facility. James was still holding Ron tightly by the arm and leading him through antiseptic-looking hallways, which were mostly empty of workers, since it was a weekend. Ron began to gulp as a feeling of apprehension surged through his system, slow but gaining in pressure. _Nothing_ about this situation looked good.

"Dude," he said, "can we talk about this?"

"Don't you 'dude' me, Ronald!"

"I promise we weren't going to go any further," said Ron, trying to think of something that might calm the inexplicable wrath controlling Kim's father at the moment. "We were just, like, letting off some steam!"

The two of them made their way through a few empty corridors until they entered what looked like a control room filled with stumpy mainframes and servers that bleeped and blooped in greeting. James did not pause, going straight through the room, down a set of utility stairs, and finally reaching a lower floor where he entered a combination into a keypad on the wall beside a sturdy-looking metal door. The door slid open, and James led Ron out into an open area surrounded by facility buildings. It was like a small courtyard, but empty of trees or grass. There was only one prominent sight to be seen:

A rocket ship, sitting smack dab in the middle of the square.

Ron briefly tried to convince himself that Mr. Dr. P was calming down a little and just wanted to show off some new project he had been working on at the Space Center, but even before the thought crossed his mind, he knew he was kidding himself. The two of them walked up a spiral boarding ramp and approached a door in the side of the rocket. Ron gulped in fear; he knew what was happening.

The phrase 'black hole' crossed his mind, like a sinister whisper. Not in a million years would he have thought Mr. Dr. P. was serious, and yet here they were. Ron's worst nightmare was about to take flight.

"Inside, Ronald!"

Ron cringed as Kim's father jabbed a button on a control panel near his head. The door on the side of the rocket opened with a metallic _whoosh!_ as Ron stepped reluctantly forward. He was on a short walkway that bridged the gap between the skeletal launch tower and the rocket itself; guard rails on either side prevented him from escaping, and Kim's dad blocked his exit, slowly pushing him closer to the door. Ron made one last attempt to break free – he turned abruptly and wrestled wildly against Mr. Dr. P, but the man seemed possessed by a freakish energy. In the blink of an eye, Ron found himself pushed inside the rocket, the door closing in front of him with a sound like a death knell.

"Mr. Dr. P, come on! This is crazy! Let's have a little chat or something!"

"Not a chance!" said James, his voice already fading away as Ron listened to him through the door.

"At least give me some of those space meals in the little packages! What am I supposed to eat in here?"

Ron got no answer. Another few moments passed, and after the sound of James' footsteps dissipated, he leaned his back against the door and let himself slump slowly to the floor in confusion and defeat. It wasn't like he and Kim had even been doing anything beyond making out! Even if Kim's old man was crazy about pre-marital sex, this was going a bit far. But premarital _smooching_?

The clock was ticking, and Ron anticipated feeling a rumble at any moment as the rocket began to launch. He took a look around the room; he seemed to be in a small chamber somewhere in the body of the rocket, and the interior surface was plastered with control panels and blinking lights, with the exception of a small viewing window directly across from where he sat against the door.

Ron got up, feeling his survival instinct kicking in. He tried the door: locked, of course. He began to press some of the buttons wildly. Hopefully there wasn't a self-destruct button, but then, this wasn't a supervillain's rocket, and pressing random buttons had worked in bringing down Drakken's spacecraft during that one Christmas, so it was worth a try.

_What are you doing, Ronald?_

Ron ignored the tinny voice – it was Mr. Dr. P, broadcasting on some kind of communications system inside the rocket chamber. He continued running his hands haphazardly over rows of buttons and dials, also pulling the occasional lever for good measure. His excitement soon turned into a fresh wave of fear, however, when he realized nothing seemed to be happening. He wasn't a button expert or anything, but he had been expecting at least a few red flashes or warning signals. _Something_, at least.

_Nice try, Ronald, but I've disabled all interior control functions. The rocket is under my control, and I'll be making sure I put a lot of distance between you and my daughter. I'm talking black hole distance!_

And there it was.

"Mr. Dr. P," shouted Ron, "have you been drinking lately?"

_I had a coffee this morning. Why do you ask?_

"Um, like, I dunno - because you're totally going supervillain on me here!"

A faint chuckle came through the PA system – maybe the first thing that sounded genuinely like Kim's father since he had appeared out of nowhere in Kim's loft bedroom. _Who's the supervillain?_ he asked. _The father who protects his daughter by launching her __fiancé__ into space, or the __fiancé__ who sneaks into the daughter's bedroom and does completely inappropriate things right under the father's nose?_

Ron scratched his head, nonplussed.

"Is that a trick question?"

There was no reply.

Ron looked out the viewing port, beyond the launch area, and realized he could see Mr. Dr. P. looking at him from the window of a nearby building – the control center where he was launching the rocket, Ron assumed. Sure enough, Kim's dad gave him a triumphant look as the rocket began to vibrate.

"Open the pod bay doors, Mr. Dr. P!"

The plea got no answer. Ron felt the ominous rumbling sensation rise from beneath him. It traveled up from the metal floor, through his feet, and eventually spread through his entire body. A roaring sound grew louder, and he looked around wildly until he saw a chair he could strap himself into. He knew he should have been doing something, anything to try to escape, but as he felt the rocket preparing to launch, getting himself strapped in safely as almost an instinctive impulse. Maybe he'd get flung against the ceiling if he didn't – he never really saw what happened in the movies if astronauts didn't wear their seat belts.

This was it. No more missions with Kim. No more wedding. No life of blissful wedded peace, punctuated by the occasional supervillain fight and maybe a couple of Ronlets and Kimlets scampering around their future house. None of that. Just Ron Stoppable, alone. Lost in space. While he awaited his fate, another voice came through the PA system: not Kim's father, but a robotic female.

_Liftoff in ten... nine... eight... seven... six... five..._

Ron counted down the seconds until the rocket finally began to take off. As he craned his neck from the seat and managed to look out the porthole, he caught a brief glimpse of James Possible watching him with a malicious smile before exhaust from the rocket's engines billowed out and obscured his view. Moments later, the roaring smoke and fire cleared a little, and the surface of the earth began to draw farther away as Ron watched, crestfallen and defeated.

He wondered if passing through a black hole would sting.

XX

* * *

_Notes - Stay tuned until next week (or maybe sooner, 'next week' just sounds nicer) for the final chapter. Will Ron be rescued by the Lorwardians, get sucked into a black hole, or maybe learn how to activate a charming English shipboard robot companion who teaches him the value of friendship? I don't know, probably none of those things, come on. But hey, leave a review and let me know what you thought._

_Also, thanks to whoever nominated me for various categories in the 2010 Fannies - I think I've been nominated for Best Writer, Best Comedy, and Best Story Overall, if memory serves. At least half of my stories are eligible for that contest, so if you like anything else of mine and want to nominate me for a category, or nominate someone else, or just figure out what the heck the Fannies even are, check out the Kim Possible Discussion Forum and look at the thread about them. Thanks again!_


	2. Chapter 2

Monkey Fist cackled as he perused the small article on page six of the _Middleton Daily_. Nestled under a much larger article about a local dog show, the article would have been easy to miss had Monkey Fist not been looking for it. The headline was sweeter than candy, more delicious than the ripest banana:

_Father-in-Law From Hell Launches Local Boy Into Space!_

It was a beautiful article, although two paragraphs was a little paltry. Monkey Fist was surprised to feel a perverse conviction that, annoying as Stoppable could be, his ultimate foe deserved a little more than a couple of paragraphs in acknowledgment. Still, he had read the article several times already, and victory was sweeter each time. After he had gotten to James Possible, Monkey Fist had stayed in Middleton to make sure Stoppable truly was doomed – and for ease of gloating, of course. Now that his victory was assured, it was high time to return to the comfort of his English mansion.

One of his monkey minions tugged on the leg of his ninja tunic. "What is it, Crackers?" he asked.

The monkey pantomimed eating a banana.

"I'm afraid we must lay low until we escape from Middleton. Have patience, my monkey minion. Perhaps you should have thought about rationing the bananas we stole from the grocery store, as I suggested all of you do earlier."

The monkey scampered away after flashing a frown of disappointment. Monkey Fist sat up from the bed and walked over to the window, parting the blinds and peering out into the motel parking lot; no sign of Kim Possible, or anyone else, for that matter. A quiet evening. Although the blue night sky was still deepening its hue, it was dark enough to see the stars; a couple of them twinkled merrily as Monkey Fist watched. He wondered if one of them was the space capsule, holding a forlorn-looking Ron Stoppable as it made its lonely voyage into infinity.

Monkey Fist grew tired of the dusty parking lot view. He looked gleefully back down at the unfolded newspaper. The article had even spelled the boy's name incorrectly: Rod Sloptable. He couldn't get enough of his victory. Ever since Stoppable had gained new knowledge of his Mystical Monkey Powers after fighting the Lorwardians, supervillains had been hard pressed to put up any kind of serious fight against the dynamic duo, even with their attention taken up by college and their recent engagement.

Even in the supervillain world, word of Kim Possible and her foolish sidekick getting hitched was big news, partly because of the gossip factor, and partly because it was mind-boggling – to Monkey Fist, and everyone else in the evil biz whom he had shared a few words on the matter – that someone like Kim Possible would marry her henchman. Then again, Monkey Fist knew Ron Stoppable was no ordinary henchman, thanks to his undeserved Mystical Monkey Powers. As soon as he had heard they were getting married, he knew it was a good opportunity to take his archenemy by surprise.

And as much as he hated to admit it, Monkey Fist had known that Ron, with his increasing control over his monkey powers, was too dangerous to take down in a one-on-one fight - only because he had gotten so much help from that stupid Yamanouchi training school, of course, because otherwise the boy would have no chance. But still, it was best to take down Stoppable by using someone close to him. Monkey Fist had formed a plan and pulled it off perfectly. Although he hadn't really expected the whole 'launching Ron into space' thing.

"Very well, Crackers," he said as he turned away from the window and placed his newspaper on an end table beside the bed, "gather the rest of the minions! It is time for us to return to England. Perhaps we will find some snacks at a gas station on the way to the-"

Monkey Fist stopped dead in his tracks. Crackers was nowhere to be seen. Probably in the bathroom, playing with the bath faucet with the other monkeys, who seemed to be enthralled by the device for some reason. Instead, he seemed to have gotten an uninvited motel room guest.

"_Kim Possible?_"

"That's right, Monkey Fist!"

Kim Possible stood smirking in the center of the room. She crossed her arms triumphantly as he gaped in shock. "How did you get in? Is there some motel air vent of which I was unaware?"

"Um, no? I walked through the front door. You were so busy staring at that newspaper you didn't even notice. I've been here for about thirty seconds, waiting for you to get a clue."

Monkey Fist grumbled angrily. Good-for-nothing monkey minions. Sometimes he wondered if hours of intensive training made any difference at all, besides making them better at opening refrigerator doors. "So," he said, his irritation giving way to anticipation, "you're here to see if I can hit you hard enough to send you into space with your boyfriend, are you?"

"Fiancé!" snapped Kim. "And he _would_ be my husband if not for your little interruption!"

"How exactly did you discover my involvement?"

"One of your monkey minions came back to steal something from the fridge."

Monkey Fist slapped a hand to his forehead. Sometimes he wondered why he had gone with the whole simian thing in the first place, but it was far too late to reinvent his supervillain image. What else would he be, anyway – Lemur Fist? _No, no_, he thought, _that's not even all that different, really, still a primate..._

"Stopping me won't get your boyfriend back from space," Monkey Fist pointed out, still secure in his victory. "Stoppable has taken a one way trip to a galaxy far, far away, and there's nothing you can do about it! Aaahahaha! You'll _never_ find the antidote to the hypnoserum my monkey minion slipped into James Possible's-"

"It wore off," said Kim. "He's back to normal now."

"_Nooooo!_"

Monkey Fist was about to leap into action, deciding the time for chitchat was through, when a blinding light suddenly flooded through the motel room window. Squealing tires rent the still air outside, and he jumped in shock as a hole suddenly blew through the motel room's roof in a shower of plaster. A uniformed figure rappelled down on a line, then another. The door burst open, sending still more figures pouring in. Although Monkey Fist didn't often deal with the group, he still recognized them by their uniforms as Global Justice goons.

"I thought I'd invite a few friends," said Kim. "Hope you don't mind."

Monkey Fist growled in frustration as a few of his monkey minions poked their damp heads out from the bathroom door to see what all the commotion was about. Clearly, they weren't very interested in putting up a fight. Although he hated losing, he was smart enough to know when the jig was up. Sometimes he wished he could resist hanging around the scene of a crime to gloat. He sighed as the GJ agents warily approached him. Foiled by a teenager, once again.

"Could I at least take my newspaper with me?"

XX

The earth was a pale blue dot. Sort of.

Maybe it was bigger than a dot, now that Ron looked at it through the little round window of his space craft, but it seemed tiny, like an afterthought. Complete terror had enveloped Ron soon after the rocket began taking off, but that emotion had soon been replaced by others. Confusion and fear as parts of the rocket broke off in space, until Ron realized it had been designed to do that, leaving him in some kind of smaller pod-like vessel. A few moments of mesmerized awe as the earth took shape outside his window, changing from a rapidly diminishing cloud-covered landscape into a coherent sphere. But then, it got smaller.

And smaller. And smaller.

He had been mesmerized all over again when the spacecraft passed the moon – it was so large, Ron briefly wondered if Mr. Dr. P. had programmed him to crash right into it. At least he'd have an interesting view before the end. But no, his interstellar ferry floated calmly past, out into the vast blackness of space. As he went on, Ron's awestruck wonder dissipated - but instead of terror, melancholy seemed to have overcome all his other emotions.

"Well, Ron man," he told himself, "looks like this is the end of the line."

And now he was talking to himself. Definitely the first signs of the space madness.

His little spacecraft was cramped. Other than looking out the one window, there wasn't much to do, either. Being weightless and bouncing gently off the walls had been fun for a little while, but there was only so much bouncing a person could do before they were totally bounced out. Pressing buttons, flipping switches, and pulling levers did nothing; Mr. Dr. P. had definitely disabled the system. Even if Ron had any control, knowing his luck, he'd probably send himself shooting out into the starlit vacuum through some trick hatch he hadn't noticed, or just disable his air supply.

_Speaking of which_, Ron wondered, _how much air do I have left? Maybe I should take tiny breaths._

The air supply wasn't the only problem; Ron was worried about his food situation, too. He knew that was probably the least of his worries, but his stomach had been grumbling about five minutes past the moon. Oh, the things he would do for a Naco! Just one - even if the capsule was zero-gravity and the Naco would probably just end up falling apart in a big mess when he tried to bite it. He knew Rufus would understand, if only his pet mole rat was around. Rufus, he thought wistfully. He'd never talk to that little dude again.

And he'd never see Kim again, either.

He already felt the sharp pang of her absence. Maybe if they had just gone to the wedding without getting caught up in their romantic bedroom shenanigans. Maybe if Mr. Dr. P. had gotten a little more sleep. Or maybe it was the tweebs who did something to set him off – but that didn't matter now, anyway. What mattered was Kim. And there was no way she could save him from this. There was _nothing_ she could do. It was impossible. He was doomed, doomed to waste away in the depths of-

_Ron! You're saved!_

The voice crackled over the speaker system. Ron looked hesitantly around at the walls, as if he might see the owner of the voice. "Kim?" he asked. "Is that you?"

_Yes, it's me, Ron! And dad's with me, too._

_ Ground Control to Major Stoppable! _said a deeper male voice. _Get it, Ronald?_

Ronald didn't get it. What was more, it was a little weird hearing the man who had sent him on a one-way trip to eventual space-induced asphyxiation on the intercom, laughing like it was no big deal. "Um, KP," he said nervously, "your dad was the one who sent me into space. That's where we went in the car – to the Middleton Space Center."

_Yes, my mistake! _came Mr. Dr. P.'s chuckling voice. _Sorry about stuffing you into a rocket – talk about embarrassing, right? I was under the influence of a drug in my coffee, you see._

Ron pondered the explanation. A coffee drug? Wasn't coffee a drug itself? It took a few moments for his suspicion to die down, but he couldn't help nodding as he thought about it – the explanation definitely made more sense than Mr. Dr. P. getting angry over a few kisses with his daughter. Even if maybe there had been some hands in delicate places, too.

"What kind of drug?" he asked.

_Monkey Fist sent one of his monkey ninjas to slip a hypnoserum into dad's coffee_, explained Kim. _He thought the best way to get you was to slip dad the drug, call him on the phone, and give him an order to eliminate both of us – the wedding was the ideal time to catch us off guard._

Mr. Dr. P.'s voice cut in. _You two were actually very lucky I caught you in bed, _he said. _ I had a knife in my belt, but when I saw what you two were up to, I guess the drug kicked my paternal instincts into overdrive and I dragged you off to the Space Center so I could send you into a black hole!_

The voice over the intercom chuckled good-naturedly. Ron didn't see what was so funny, but he forced a nervous laugh out. "Yeah, that's good," he said. "Good you didn't get stabby on us."

_It sure is, Ronald! Can't have a wedding if my son-in-law is stabbed or in a black hole, now can we?_

"I guess not."

_Unfortunately, there's no way to reroute the spacecraft back to earth. Tough break, Ronald._

Ron felt his panic rising again.

_Just kidding! We're bringing you home right now!_

Although Mr. Dr. P.'s voice broke into a bout of boisterous laughter, Ron noticed that Kim wasn't joining in. At least _she_ realized how unfunny the situation was! Her father's sense of humor was definitely more morbid than he had realized – but at least this whole wrongsick mess had been cleared up. He'd have to give Monkey Fist a piece of his mind once his simian foe inevitably broke out of prison, but for now, he was happy to wait by the little round viewing window and wait for planet earth to come back into sight.

Hopefully, in just a few hours at most, Ron would be at the church with Kim and their families, exchanging vows and eating what remained of the wedding cake. He couldn't wait to say _I do, _with hiseyes on the future and feet planted firmly on the ground.

XX

"You may now kiss the bride!"

Rabbi Katz didn't have to tell him twice, but Kim was on him before he could even react. The two of them embraced each other to the sound of applause and a few wolf whistles as they enjoyed the greatest kiss Ron had ever experienced - and with Kim Possible for a girlfriend, he had enjoyed more than a few of those. Ron could almost feel his joy mingling with Kim as the two of them held each other. This was the life. Much like in space, though, air was becoming a problem, and eventually they had to let go.

That was it. Kim and Ron, husband and wife.

Ron turned to shake Rabbi Katz's hand. The two of them had gotten married in a church that Kim and her family attended from time to time, but the Possibles had been fine with Ron inviting his Rabbi to do the honors. It was a bit of an eclectic ceremony, and – to be honest – done mostly for the sake of Kim and Ron's families, as Ron knew he and Kim would be happy with pretty much anything. During some of their preparations, Kim had even joked about eloping to avoid all the hassle. Maybe getting married during a mission, she had suggested. Ron would have enjoyed anything that ended in being husband to Kim Possible, but the ceremony had definitely been worth the trouble - even with minor space-bound delays. Judging by Kim's expression, he could tell she agreed.

"Congratulations, Stoppable!"

"Thanks, Mr. B!"

Ron shook Mr. Barkin's hand as he and Kim made their way from the altar and began to mingle with their families, friends, and other invited guests. Mr. Barkin, although he was no longer their teacher, had kept in touch after they went off to college, and they were happy to invite him to the wedding.

"Do you see them anywhere?" asked Kim as they accepted a few more handshakes.

"I don't think so," said Ron, knowing she was talking about Shego and Drakken. "The only green woman I see is Aunt Harriet. Looks like she had one too many cocktails from the way she's leaning into that rubber tree plant."

Ron pointed to the aunt in question, making his wife grimace a little. He definitely didn't see their former foes around. Making a decision on whether or not to invite them had been tough, but seeing as both Shego and Drakken seemed to be turning towards the side of good lately, he and Kim had decided to extend a hand in case it helped encourage their former foes' good behavior after the Lorwardians.

But apparently their old enemies were a bit antsy about going to the wedding of their former teen arch nemesis and sidekick. Ron couldn't really blame them. The thought of a Drakken and Shego wedding, whether or not Ron and Kim actually got invited to it, was enough to make him feel a bit like Aunt Harriet over by the potted plants.

"Ronald!"

Just for a moment, the sight of James Possible made Ron flinch, but he immediately felt a little guilty about it. Kim's dad hadn't been in his right mind, after all. And Ron was now back on terra firma, all terror firmly in the past. His new father-in-law was just here to share in his rejoicing - that was all!

"Hey, Mr. Dr. P!"

"How does being a married man feel?"

"Pretty much the same as it felt being a bachelor, I guess?"

"Wait until a few years kicks in, Ronald. Then it'll start sinking in."

Mr. Dr. P. was probably kidding, but judging by the severe look Mrs. Dr. P. flashed him, Ron got the impression Kim's dad hadn't chosen the greatest moment to crack a joke. James laughed nervously as he gave his wife a pat on the back. "I see your bow tie is holding up," he remarked to Ron.

Ron looked down at his bow tie. His own father had tried to help him out, but – as it turned out – Dean Stoppable was no better than his son at figuring out how to tie something he hadn't worn in decades. It was like the bow tie to end all bow ties. Fortunately, Kim's father had been able to lend a hand "Yeah, it's totally badical," he said. "Thanks a lot, Mr. Dr. P!"

"You're very welcome. By the way, I think you two still need to cut the first piece of cake."

"Oh yeah!"

Kim took her husband by the arm. "Come on - I think I see Rufus over there."

Ron followed his wife to the wedding cake, which was in the middle of the room, encircled by a ring of guests who had been waiting for the bride and groom to cut a first piece for themselves. Amazingly enough, Ron found Rufus standing on a nearby table with a toothy rodent smile, whiskers twitching – and cake untouched. He raised an eyebrow. Rufus raised one of own in reply, as if asking how Ron could be so rude as to even _imply_ that his mole rat friend would lay a paw on their wedding cake before they did. Maybe the little guy had a point.

"Here you go," said Kim after cutting a piece and putting it on a paper plate. Before Ron could take it, however, Kim grabbed a handful of the piece and flung it at his face. Ron gaped at her, shocked, as the frosting slid down his cheeks. It took a moment to remember it was some kind of tradition. Wedding cake food fights? He was fine with that. Kim got a handful in her own face as payback. The crowd laughed at the sight, and Ron grabbed Kim to pull her into another kiss. This one was a little more cakey than the last, but it was just as perfect.

As the two of them parted and grabbed napkins, Ron caught a glimpse of Kim's father out of the corner of his eye. Despite having a napkin, he still had a lot of cake on his face, so it was hard to tell, but – if he wasn't imagining things – he could have _sworn_ he saw Mr. Dr. P. holding up a pair of fingers and pointing first at his own eyes, then at Ron. As if he was making a silent statement.

_ I'm watching you, Stoppable. And I've got more space ships, too._

Maybe Ron was imagining things, or it was just another one of Mr. Dr. P.'s awkward jokes. Or maybe Monkey Fist's hypnoserum hadn't quite worked its way out of Kim's dad's system yet. He gulped as a strangely familiar sensation of weightlessness took hold of his stomach.

Probably just the lingering effects of his pre-wedding jitters.

XX

* * *

_Notes - That's it, hope you guys liked it!_

_For those of you who like K/R stuff and haven't read any of my stories before, I do have a few others that you might enjoy. **A Little Lemon** and **A Date With Destiny** are both one-shots with some K/R fluffiness going on, and in terms of longer stories, **Back to School, Going Green** and **Just a Jock** all feature K/R as well. Check those out if you are interested, and of course I enjoy reviews even on old stories. Thanks for reading!_


End file.
